fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Valen Julius Kane DragonWood
History Valen from his birth being the 6th child in line for the throne meant he had many duties and expectations that he had to live up to, all of which he would fail miserably at. Valen being the runt of the litter, he had trouble at everything he did. Some scholars said the boy was cursed and would never achieve anything in his time. At age 3 Valen would start training in a knight order.Valen would go on to learn everything a young nobleman would need to know. Valen would learn how to hunt, fight, talk, and act when in a noblemen's court and when on a battlefield. All of these lessons would go on to strike convection into him and would help him battle this "curse" that is upon him since his birth. At the age of 15 Valen was assigned a task to go out and hunt a cult leader. While on this trip his section of knight where ambushed by the said cult and both sides had sustained significant losses. Valen and only one other knight manage to survive the onslaught of men that attacked them. When the two knights made it to the village, both of them set up a small defense for the village and for the next 4 days would help the village of Kvatch defend itself from the horde of Cultist. On the final day, the leader came out with the remaining men at their disposal and did battle with the small militia before being finally being defeated but at the cost of half of the village and Valen's last knight. Valen took this bitterly as he had lost his whole group of knights, but the Village still praised him for the protection, even though he did not think it was a victory. At the age of 18 Valen was being groomed to be the groom to a young noblewoman of a faraway land, Valen, full of wanderlust decided to run away and break his convictions for the first time in his life and decided to travel. Valen for the next sixth months would travel to unknown, and forgotten places in the world and explore, as just as the tales of his father. Nearing his birthday, Valen was contacted by his father to return, for his mother was sad and wished to at least see him for his birthday. Valen, being a mommas boy that he is would travel back to the place he called home and would party for his 19th birthday. The next morning Valen would wake up on a beach with no idea that he got there. Quickly looking around he finds out that he has been shot back in time and now has to find a way back before his mom grounds him... Appearance Valen when not in his combat gear can be seen in a duster, rancher hat and a nice suit that is embroidered with gold and silver. His combat gear (see picture) is much the same but glistening white red and gold. Valen mostly dresses plainly when he is out in about but has attire when he needs to dress for court. For his physical appearance Valen Is tall and stocky, he sports one or two scares on his chest from blows sustained from combat and training and he has a birthmark on his left hand of what looks like to be a heart. Personality Valen personality is more tempered than his fathers, but some of his mouth still remains. The constant teaching of convection and honor make him more refined and reserved when talking to others, but he is always open and shares a smile with anyone that he meets. Valen could be considered a little bit of a perfectionist. He is never satisfied with half-assing a job and would rather full-ass one task than half-ass two others. Valen has long hair to his shoulders and wraps it up before battle or when he is in court Friends See gif to the right Enemies Scarecrow Cultist Geese Beenditos Aspirations Valen wishes to help his father rid the world of all that would do harm to innocence, and help spread of the word of his gods' teachings. Now its more or less how he can get home before he accidentally causes a hole in space time.